


I Saw a New Jerusalem

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2009 Porn Battle.  Prompt was <i>Lee/Sonja, uncharted territory</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw a New Jerusalem

Nearly all the Cylon rebels settle on the savannah with them. He guesses it's because they want to be close to Ellen and Tigh, close to Baltar and Caprica and the Agathons. The Cylons want continuity between the few generations they have, and this thought makes Lee feel uncomfortably like an orphan and widower. They keep more of their technology. The Twos are always fiddling with new devices, keeping time and light and long-distance wireless communication, keeping batteries they swear will last for decades.

Lee turns around one day and realizes a small colony has formed around the machines. Most of the families. He comes down a mountain he named for his father, a paper-thin beard marking the last four days on his face, and discovers Sonja is the mayor of it. He knows before anyone tells him, because she's wearing a Virgon delegate sash as a belt, and because she smiles constantly.

Sonja gives him far too much information to handle in one sentence, including the fact that there is apparently a Security Council again, and that they are unionizing, and that a former librarian from the Zephyr has started a minor crusade to commit the Colonies' penal codes and regulations to historical record. "Someone said they were with you," she says.

"They were," he answers. "They- they are. The books were my grandfather's." There is more reluctance in his voice than he's proud of. "Yeah," he adds quickly, "yeah, that's fine."

She gives a slight nod and sucks her teeth, as though unsure how to navigate this. If there's a human subtext she's missing. Finally she says, "Mr. Adama, I've never seen you without a tie," and it catches him offguard enough to laugh.

"Well, you haven't seen very much of me."

_(The first meeting of the new Quorum, he did not make eye contact with her for 37 minutes straight. He barely managed a glance during his introduction.)_

Sonja shows him her office, a chaotic arrangement of papers under a small plastic tarp. She would envy Helo's space in Dogsville. He sees an unopened bottle of decade-old booze under a chair, a bow still tied around it. For all he knows, it's been a gift for seven different people by now -- people with strong willpower, all of them terrified of the implications of opening it and admitting it's the last true bottle they'll see.

"Do you even drink?" he asks her with a skeptical smile. "Do you get drunk?"

"Do you mean, can I? Physically?" Her half-amused, half-tense tone effectively embarrasses him.

"That might be what I meant," he confesses.

"You've met my ancestors, haven't you?" she says, and twists the entire cap off with her hand.

_(The first time they shook hands, and she told him the name she'd given herself, she promised him something. She said, "I promise I want to be here about as much as you want me here.")_

When he is lightheaded with ambrosia, the altitude shift, a thousand other excuses, he leans in close and takes her mouth into his. His tongue seeks harmony against hers, and he forgets about his unshaven face entirely until he hears the effect it has against her soft cheeks, a light scratching that makes her shiver. He suddenly wants to kiss her everywhere, wants this with an intensity that startles him, and soon their clothes are falling away and she is pressing her nails into his shoulders and neck. She cries out like a strangled bird when his mouth journeys languidly across her stomach and then jumps down to her thighs, surveying the landscape until she is trembling with desperation and he has to catch hold of her wrists to keep her from reaching down and taking care of it herself. He finally gives in with his tongue, his breath, his fingers, stroking and teasing her where she is eager and wet. This is all so new for them. It feels like they are inventing it just for Earth.

Her body relaxes after the first orgasm, and he returns his attention to nuzzling her neck and hair, gently coaxing and preparing her for another one. He has just slid his cock into her already-slick opening when she looks at him with large and curious eyes and whispers, "Tell me what you've done in the war. Before this..." she runs her slender hand along his face from temple to chin, like that explains what she means by _this_, and he is almost too distracted to wonder if she's looking for some moral high ground. If she has the gall to ask for that much. He shakes his head numbly and keeps his mind on the calming ecstacy running through his body, on being lost and content inside her. "No," he tells her. "Not now."

She arches her back underneath him and he sees a flicker of regret in her eyes, then indignation. "I only _meant_-" she starts to say, but he presses his forehead into hers and it makes her silent. They will talk about endless futures and rebirth. They will talk about all the things that never happened before.


End file.
